Partner
by KASINAMANEH
Summary: one shot momoxryoma. Echizen Ryoma doesnt want to be partnered with guys but no matter how much he hated it, there would always be someone who cna be his last resort.


**Partner**

**By: russet-fangs**

Author's notes: this story is solely dedicated to my beloved, Snotty chim-chim. Sorry if it took me too much time to write it. alabshu! Sorry for any grammatical/ typo errors. I don't edit.

Warning: this is uhh…yaoi…contains mush from the love of two men.

Disclaimer: if I own this anime, then I wouldn't have to write this here.

Ooo000ooO

"Ok Captains, please pick one of these. This would be your presentation for the upcoming Halloween party. Please make it wonderful", the words a female captain of the media club was heard saying.

Each club was supposed to present something for the student body. In order to make it simple, the captains of the clubs would just use their luck to pick the most decent presentation of all.

After all has selected, the captains all at once made a face… including of course, the most stoic man of earth, Kunimichi Tezuka, captain to the Seigaku tennis club. He looked around him, and made a conclusion. All of them are to present something indecent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saa…is there anything that bothers you, my sweet godchild?"

"…"

"I sure can do something to ease your sorrow"

"Hmm…yes…" sarcastic, bored, irritated voice came out of Ryoma's mouth as he uttered his lines.

"CUT!", the acrobatic red-head player screamed for the nth time as he, again, confronted Ryoma for his lack of enthusiasm with their presentation.

Everybody smiled. They knew he was having a tough time. To be given the main character role is not too bad for him but a female role? Surely they are kidding.

"Echizen stop throwing tantrums already! It's your fault you came late and being sleeping beauty is not so bad at all!" Momoshiro teased from the backstage.

"baka momo-sempai"

"You should take this seriously, Echizen", Oishi commented becoming worried about time and his colleagues' energy.

"Right…oishi-sempai"

"fuuuuusssssssssssshuuuu" (you do know who said that, nobody knows what that means)

"Let's resume minna!"

"OK!" everybody replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, the Seigaku tennis club had picked a play entitled Sleeping beauty. Everybody was shocked and took a hard time figuring who would do the lead role. Fuji got the first nomination until someone asked, "where is ochibi?"

And then the rest is history.

"Ok, who wants to be the prince?", Oishi was the one who was assigned to allocate the characters.

Ryoma raised his hand.

"No, Ryoma you're the princess already. Momoshiro you could play the prince"

"HA! I knew it! I'm the most handsome here anyway!!"

"hmph". The freshman prodigy turned his back at his sempais and contemplated at his destiny.

"Could I be the godmother?", Fuji asked suddenly. All of them looked at him with some curiosity but the group's mother hen suddenly agreed.

"See, Echizen? You're not alone", the tensai smile at him gently and patted his back.

"Thanks"

A few more moments of arguing…

"Alright! Tezuka would be the father, I would be the servant, Taka would get the mother's role, Eiji and Kaidoh would be the daughters, Momoshiro would be the prince, Echizen, the princess; Fuji could be the godmother, Inui would be the director and since we are lacking one more, Coach Ryuzaki could be the extras."

Though it was agreed that Inui's the director, Eiji wanted to do the same on the condition that he would also play a female role… along with Kaidoh and Kawamura.

"Oishi!!! Could you call a break!!? I'm sooo hungry nya!"

"hm ok"

"Echizen! Why so gloomy! I'll treat you burger, let's go!"

Momo grabbed his kouhai's wrist and ran towards their favorite hang-out. he was quite happy that Ryoma got the role. Anyway, he was the prince. He grinned at him but the only answer was a glare.

"come on! It's not so bad!"

"for you maybe"

" don't you like me as a partner!?", he asked it just out of the blue, no meaning what so ever but he somehow wanted a good answer.

"no"

"… oh"

The spiky head stared at his burger and began to eat in silence. Echizen tilted his head and glanced at his bestfriend. He wasn't sure why is he being emo all of the sudden but decided he needed to cheer him up.

"I don't like my role but I'm happy you were the one who got the prince's role"

"huh? What do you mean? You just said you don't want to be my partner."

He got it, his sempai was being emo because of _that. _

"well yeah, but I don't know what would I'll do if another would."

"ah"

They both resumed to their foods and after a few more minutes, they grabbed their bags and got outside the place.

"have you ever thought about being gay?"

"What?"

_Momo-sempai is truly weird when he's emo. _He wasn't sure where this conversation is going but he would try going with it.

"I said, have you ever thought about liking a guy?"

"uhh…no"

"hmm…"

"but if I would ever be like that, I would like you to be my partner"

"…"

"…"

"why?"

"because… I wouldn't know what I'll do if any other would"

ooo000ooo

author's notes: so short…sorry beloved, this isn't my best but I have efforts here! anyway, if ryoma and momo be partners, we would still be partners, neh? Bronze pair forever!


End file.
